Sleevanian
Sleevanian is a language native to Sleevania, a country located on islands near France. For more information, see Setting. The language features an interesting grammar system that combines lots of information into a single word, called the typeword. Setting Sleevanian is the language of Sleevania, a small country off the coast of France. Sleevania's main industry is tourism. Phonology Sleevanian letters are almost identical to their roman counterparts. However, there are a few differences: *There is no emphasis in Sleevanian. There is no correct way of saying words, emphasis does not matter. *All vowels go by their short sounds, except for "u", which is always pronounced as a long vowel. This is because it's short vowel sound is too similar to that of "a". Basic Grammar Sentence Construction Sleevanian sentences are put together in Adverb-Noun(doing the action)Action-Adjective-Noun-Typeword format. The adjectives and adverbs are the same words. It is determined that one is an adjective or adverb based on the order. For this reason, "I said it informally" would be in the order "Informally said it I". If you said it in the order "Said informally it I", then you would be informal, not the way you said it. To tell someone to do something, simply say the verb, and have the typeword signify them and future tense. Also, if you want to say something with two subjects, like, "I get on the boat with my daughter", you use two typewords. This sentence would be in the format Adverb-Action-Noun(person doing the action) Adjective-Noun(person or thing getting the action done to)-Typeword-Noun(person or thing getting the action done to)-Typeword. It would be written, "Chani es ellerer usa se terek usu." Typeword The typeword is a crucial part of the sentence. It gives who or what is doing the action, as well as tense and how the action was being applied to the noun. For example, if you said "Laughing funny idiot", the listener would not know if you were laughing at the funny idiot or laughing with the funny idiot. Find the correct typeword from the tables below: Typeword Tables Typeword Table- Past Tense Typeword Table- Present Tense Typeword Tables- Future Tense Dictionary Verbs *Tani: Talk *Obani: Laugh *Chani: Get on Nouns *Eb: Them *Et:You (plural) *Em: We *Ey: It *Enan: She *Enun: He *Ek: You *Es: I, Me *Ellerer: Boat *Terek: Daughter Numbers Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers from Sleevanian in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Sleevanian, or from your other conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC Other *Go: No, negative *Se: My *Te: Yours (plural) *Me: Ours *Ye: Its *Nane: Hers *Nune: His *Ke: Yours Example text We will talk to them. Tani eb iba. Don't talk. Go tani ika. Note: I don't have much time, please construct more sentences. Category:Languages